


Locked & Loaded

by Nimonsooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Bakery, Dubious morals and ethics, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, anyway smut!, crack lol, duh they kill people as a living..., foxier Kyungsoo?, foxy Jongin, i will tag more later, mpreg ;), semi-angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimonsooda/pseuds/Nimonsooda
Summary: For Jongin, Sundays are usually eventful. This Sunday is no exception. In the morning, he had picked up the Dutch roses from the Parks'. On his way back, he had ordered a latte to go from the cafe across the street. During lunch, he had successfully convinced a bridezilla that "Just because it's small, doesn't mean it's cheap". By the time he closed Blooming Days, he had put his custom Gucci gloves on and prepared to shoot the target clean with his trusty M24. But how in the living hell is he being held at gunpoint by the cute baker next door!?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 22
Kudos: 186





	Locked & Loaded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flower_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_girl/gifts).



> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This is written for prompt anon who helps us Kaisooists to live on during kaisoo drought. This is a gift to all anons in flower_girl (aka) Daisy's CC who are the encouraging reader that every writer needs. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did while writing it. English is not my first language so please ignore some errors UwU. Thank you for reading and thank you, Daisy, for your sweet kind self who made this happened. 
> 
> This is the original summary prompted by the prompt anon. I have omitted some parts since I don't want to spoil it. "Kyungsoo and Jongin as rival hitmen that keep being sent against the same marks and it’s frustrating them because they consider themselves the best and it’s insulting to them that they always find the other one there! And then from that, it leads on to them hate fucking all the time and slowly fall in love...."

Today's batches of Dutch roses are better than last week. Jongin grins as he softly caresses the velvety petals of the flowers. The Parks always manage to get their hands on the best ones, no wonder every florist in town is scrambling to buy from them.

He might take a look at the Kenyan roses as well, despite their lesser popularity in the floral ranking, these roses are much more durable than the Dutch roses. Now that the unforgiving cold of the winter is slowly approaching, adorning the Kenya roses for the outdoor ceremonies is more practical for his client's wallet but most importantly for his sanity. 

It is so hard to make a living these days. One would be surprised if given an option, Jongin would rather choose shooting someone than explaining a bridezilla "Just because it is small, doesn't mean it's cheap." To be very honest without sounding arrogant, he is very good at doing both.

Vigilante would be too pompous of a name because he neither shoots spider webs out from his wrists (Peter Parker you weird child) nor induces impromptu heart attack by lurking around in the dark alley (Bruce Wayne needs a better hobby), one could simply say he is a freelancer. 

Yes, freelancing as in wiping a human or sometimes two off the surface of the Earth. Trust him, it is good for the environment with too many people inhabiting the planet and all. However, like most millennial freelancers, Jongin too slaves away his youthful years under a boomer boss who often indulges in making environmentally concerning decisions. For example like flying his private jet all over the continents for at least a dozen times per week or assassinating an important Military General for a couple of millions and threading in on the war. The job is unsurprisingly stressful. 

Hence, Jongin dabbles in his main job, being a flower boy florist (pun intended). He manages Blooming Days over the third block in their busy shopping district. One can buy anything in the district, from knock-off designer clothing to illegal firearms, the Parks' another specialty. The Parks truly have their hands on the good stuff, from exotic flowers to assault rifles. 

Not that Jongin is complaining much, a man gotta do what a man gotta do. Contrary to popular beliefs, hitmen do not live in isolation. They do have their own social or business circles with a few people they trust. No matter how good you are at the job, sometimes they all need a little helping hand. For Jongin, it is in the deals of firearms and motherly nagging as a package deal. 

Jongin has never made the mistake of purchasing his lethal babies without any consultation from Chanyeol. Now even when he is making invoices for Kenyan roses, Chanyeol has already given him an appointment to send over his tools for a weekly check-up. After the visit to the Parks' garden, he gets his usual dosage of caffeine from the cafe across the street. If he has more time to spare, he will ogle at the cute baker next door from the big open windows of the fine beverage establishment. 

Of course, he could just waltz in the bakery like nobody's business, but something about this cutie has Jongin stuttering like a hormonal teenager. All his attempts to buy a freaking loaf of bread had ended up in him either looking like a stoic asshole or a dork with no coherent thoughts.

So, Jongin not-so-cowardly decides staring at the baker from afar is the best option he has, for now. It's been quite a while since Jongin has taken an interest in another human being, romantically of course. As for other agendas like murdering them, he has plenty of them organized neatly in his work file. One would need exceptional observational skills. His optic nerves are weak since birth so he tends to rely on his instincts. His team (just Jongdae and Chanyeol) would often scold him for being recklessly dependent on intuition alone but Jongin is still alive and has a higher kill count than your regular barcode in a grocery store. 

Today, unfortunately, he does not have any time to spare so he just ordered a latte to go and headed back to Blooming Days. He manages the shop alone, oh well, he does have Sooyoung as a part-timer but the kid likes to play with Kyoong (Jongin's corgi) more than actually doing her job. And today, he has a bride coming in for the wedding quotation. Jongin likes to think that it is his good looks rather than his skills that made some people utter stupid questions. Customers are always right, right? 

After successfully convincing the bride that "growing her flowers especially roses is an admirable task but doing that in the middle of the winter and 3 months before your wedding is kinda risky (he badly wanted to say stupid)." Jongin mentally pats himself on the back when the couple paid a whooping deposit for their Spring wedding arrangement. 

When he closed up Blooming Days, the sun has already set. Jongin decides to take the subway in opt for driving his car, knowing that traffic during this time of the day is a killer (pun _definitely_ intended). He still has a few good minutes before he arrives at the destination. He calls Chanyeol so that he can check up on Kyoong on his way back home. Jongin figures this time he might need to take extra measures to clear out this target. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jaesuk, CFO of APEX Trading," Jongin notes to himself while he reviews his target's profile, illuminating on the blaring screen of the tablet. Jongin has received intel from the research team that Jaesuk visits his mistress twice a month in the penthouse he purchased under her name. Judging from the concrete beauty standing regally in front of him, Jongin just knows the dude must make shit tons of money. Jongin doesn't know who is his client nor why they want this man dead. What Jongin knows for sure is that Jaesuk seemed to have royally pissed off someone important.

This douchebag (Jongin calls all corporate executives that, no offense) happens to own one of the most prolific architectural marvels in the city, not to mention the fact that the penthouse is decorated with wall to wall glass windows and a large terrace that expands outward in its beautiful green grass floor.

Jongin has specifically chosen the 14th floor in this under-construction building because it faces the penthouse head-on. He has already set up his M24 and patiently awaits Jaesuk to stroll outside the penthouse.

Jongin lays on his stomach incredibly still, his nimble index finger loosely crooked on the trigger as he waits. Time is slow to pass by, he concentrates on his breathing while ignoring the itchy feeling on his stomach with his thin shirt doing nothing to prevent his skin from the scratchy concrete floor. 

He draws his shoulders in, holding himself up with his elbows when spots Jaesuk walking out into the terrace. The man's silvery hair shining under the artificial lights from the awning. A much younger woman briskly walks after him, then she slaps him across the face. Jongin gasps out loud at the scene unfolding in front of his M24 viewfinder lens. Though He gets a pretty clear shot at Jaesuk, the contract doesn't specifically state the handling of any collateral casualties or damages. He hums in thought wondering if he can still get to Jaesuk's head if he shoots through the woman's nape but he decides against it, fearing he might have to handle too much paperwork. He continues to wait until the argument fizzles out between Jaesuk and his mistress. The latter has angrily stomped back into the penthouse. 

Jongin takes in a deep breath, one eye on the viewfinder then he pulls the trigger. With a quiet whistle, M24 swiftly takes out his target. Jaesuk drops to the floor like a fly. Jongin quickly dismantles the equipment, meticulously slotting them back into his guitar case. He calls in the handler that the job is done. But he couldn't help but feel a knot forming in his stomach. On his instincts, he turns back and hunches, bracing for an attack. He is a second too late.

Something kicks him square in his chest, pummeling him on his back and knocking the back of his head with the concrete. The impact to the floor disorients him so does a set of thighs straddling his chest tight while keeping him flat on the ground. Never before in his career, Jongin has been caught off guard. Immediately he understood what his team meant about him being too reckless and his instincts could do little to save him.

Tonight must be the night. He shuts his eyes tight, feeling the cool metal ring of the gun on his forehead. The warmth radiating from his attacker's body somehow comforts him. In a way, it makes him open his eyes to peak at the bearer of his death. 

Oh, Jongin is all so pleasantly surprised. The adoring face of his crush is holding him at gunpoint. Life is funny. He is being held at gunpoint by the cute baker next door. 

It all makes sense now, of why the delicious smelling bakery has virtually no customers and the sudden lower job offers from his company but not the lowering number in dead targets. And of course, how could he forgets the softness of the thighs he always believes that would feel exactly like this whenever he ogles at the baker's hips and his cute tush. 

"I am disappointed." Jongin is surprised again by the deepness of the baker's voice. But he is not amused by the cocky look on the other's face. It bruises his ego a bit. "I thought SM's golden boy has better skills set than this." The baker mocks. 

Jongin has always been scolded by his grandparents that he laughs at inappropriate situations. He chortles at his attacker's comment. Unfortunately, the behavior doesn't amuse the attacker, resulting in him being punched in the chest yet again. "And no manners as well, Kim Jongin-ssi."

"I think at this point, manners won't help me. Doll~" Jongin leers. What can he say, he likes to live dangerously. Though his hands are losing their feelings, being pinned down by a pair of strong shins and with the blood flow being cut off. 

"Doll!" The baker splatters, unexpecting Jongin to flirt in this life or death situation. You see, as much as Jongin likes to be pinned under those glorious thighs, he prefers pinning down pretty boys more. 

Within a second, he flips himself over the baker, unbalancing the latter while he promptly locks him under chokehold. The baker goes limp in his arms, subdued and tamed. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You have no manners, Do Kyungsoo-ssi." Jongin teases his captive, who is now sitting reluctantly still, being tightly bound to the chair and all. 

Jongin whirls himself on the leather chair opposite of Kyungsoo's, still dressed in his all-black assemble. "You kicked me real hard." Jongin whines, rubbing his hand slowly at the area where Kyungsoo had kicked with his boot. 

Kyungsoo just stares at him in disbelief with _did this man just pouts at him_ look on his face. "You were supposed to brace for it. Not my fault your skills are underwhelming." Kyungsoo replies monotonously. Jongin lets out a soft laugh. _Sassy_ he thinks to himself. 

"Tell me," Jongin begins again, scooting his chair with his legs looking like a chair-turtle, "What are you doing on the 14th floor?" 

"You mean after you ruined my set up and I had to graciously let you waltz away?" Kyungsoo retorts with his eyebrows arching up in challenge. Jongin holds his hands up in mock forfeit. "Calm down, Tiger. You don't need to bite my head off. I was just asking a question." Jongin flutters his eyelashes. Kyungsoo snorts, now he is sure that Jongin is NOT taking him seriously. 

"Look. I don't know who the hell hired you to take out Kim Jae Suk but the way you did it so messy. This isn't a spy movie with a spontaneous clean up crew who would show up this, oh wait, high profile building the second you blew the bastard's brain out." Kyungsoo speaks as a matter of fact. Jongin couldn't even retort. 

"Don't you think the mistress would like, I don't know, call the police as soon as she saw a dead body right outside her fucking terrace?" Kyungsoo continues in one breathe. 

Jongin has never thought of that, it was just Jongdae's job to clean up after his mess, literally. Jongin is in demand because he gets the job done fast. 

"But she won't." Jongin finally speaks. Kyungsoo arches an eyebrow at him, curious. "Coz you would have kicked my chest _again_ by now," Jongin points at the loosen knot of ropes on Kyungsoo's wrists resting at the back of the chair, "And you would have called your back up to off the woman." 

"What did you do to her?" Jongin narrows his eyes at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smiles at him sweetly, making him blush like a stupid idiot that he is. 

"You are a sharp one. I really thought I got away with it." Kyungsoo straightens his back and releases his wrists from the ropes. "And a kinky one too. Your knots are hard to loosen." Kyungsoo leers, Jongin can feel his dick throbbing. _Not now,_ he mentally scolds at Jongin Junior. 

"She likes getting her beauty sleep. It must be hard to always maintain her routine. I just simply tuck her in." Kyungsoo slowly reveals but there is something left unsaid in the way he drawls the syllable out. 

"Get to your point, Do. We don't have all night." Jongin asks impatiently, he aims Maria point-blank at Kyungsoo's forehead. 

"Phew...that's a beauty. She's Beretta Nano, right?" Kyungsoo whistles, craning his head slightly to admire the small pistol. Beretta BU 9 Nano to be exact, the pistol is small, compact and does her job beautifully. 

"I prefer calling her Maria." Jongin doesn't know why is he entertaining Kyungsoo. But some boyish part of him must have been trying to impress his crush with his...

"Sentimental, aren't you," Kyungsoo answers for him. _Oh wow, in another life, they would have been soul mates, what a pity._

"Why Maria? Is it after Nana Park?" Kyungsoo's question makes Jongin holds his semi-automatic tighter. _What the actual fuck? How much does he know?_

"Stop stalling. I will blow your brains out." Jongin grits out. He could feel his palm getting sweaty.

"Aw... I thought you like my face." Kyungsoo pouts at him. "Is only my tush that you think about?" The baker continues to tease him. 

"Oh well. I am bored anyway. Time to go home." With that Kyungsoo stands up and walks across the floor. "Where the hell are you going?" Jongin hastily yells out. 

"Don't worry about me. Worry about that handler of yours. About time, Jaesuk's security team will reach the floor. You wouldn't want that kitty looking guy ripped into pieces by the dogs, right?" Kyungsoo announces. Before he could tackle the former down, Kyungsoo jumps off from the 14th floor. 

But not without a "So long tiger." 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol holds his stomach as he chortles from retelling the story to Kyoong. The corgi just blissfully looks up at Jongin's best friend, wagging what's left of his stubby tail. Chanyeol is being ridiculous and he decides that Kyoong is his best conversational partner right now. 

"And the dude just fly away on a helicopter with a rope attached to his hips, Kyoong! His hips!" Chanyeol practically yells, lifting Kyoong in the air to move him around like a toy. 

Jongin just sulks at the corner, his favorite takeout pizza doesn't taste as good tonight. 

"I cannot believe you dragged me out of my date!" Jondgae whines beside him. "I was worried! He said ' _watch out for that handler of yours'_ and all that cryptic shit." Jongin defends. His team could be so mean sometimes. "And? I was going to propose to her! You ruined it." Jongdae yells back.

"Dude, you start dating her like six months ago." Chanyeol interrupts, still holding Kyoong in his arms, the corgi looking happy as ever. 

"We have known each other all our lives. I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Jongdae softly speaks. He has that serene smile adorning his face. Jongin blinks at him. He has already figured Jongdae will be the first to settle down but not this soon. Nonetheless, he feels happy for him. Silently wishing he could have that kind of happiness someday. 

"I mean I am sorry but I can't just leave you be. He is a hitman and I didn't want to risk it." Jongin reasons and this time, less agitated. 

"Thanks but no thanks. Not my fault that you forgot I was taking a day off and you too dick-brained from staring at that baker's ass." Jongdae sasses him. _That's it, the older is getting dust for his wedding gift._

"Oh don't look all scandalized. We all have seen you ogle the guy, literally drooling." Chanyeol interrupts again. 

"Oh man, I still can't believe that cute baker is Do Kyungsoo though. I was wondering where did the man went and all." Jongdae says, fishing out his mobile phone and replies to the text he just received. 

"Wait, wait. You guys know who he is?" Jongin questions, his pizza is long forgotten. "Uh duh. He is Do Kyungsoo." Jongdae answers, not even looking up from grinning at his phone. _Well, that's explains nothing at all._ Jongin rolls his eyes so hard that he could see his brains inside his skull. 

"Don't get sassy with me. Why would you not know about Do Kyungsoo? The guy is like Jason Bourne but like much shorter, you know..." Jongdae sometimes gets on his nerves so much. _Why must he suffer through all like this?_

So apparently, Do Kyungsoo is or in this case, was the shining rookie agent of NIS who was let go after he had (purposely) failed to liquidate a rouge agent from his platoon. Now he is one of the most sought after hitmen in the world. What are the odds that he happened to get assigned the same target as Jongin is beyond him? 

"We are going to the bakery," Chanyeol announces out of nowhere. "We are NOT going to the bakery." Jongin hisses at him, eyeing at Sooyoung who is pretending to snip the roses at the corner. He wishes that his team would never visit in his day job, like ever. Even the happy corgi looks concerned by Jongin's agitation. 

"Come on. What worse could he do? Shot us in the face? And granny said she's craving the brownies. I ought to buy some from Nana." Chanyeol finishes and literally waltz out of the shop and on he goes inside the bakery. 

Jongin has half a mind to let the tall bastard got shot in the face but at the same time, he doesn't want dead best friends so he rushes after the said tall bastard. Jongdae remains still in his seat, blissfully ignoring Sooyoung's questioning looks. 

Thankfully, Jongin makes it behind Chanyeol before he has to catch his head like a rugby player. The bakery is deserted of human, as usual, a Jazzy tune playing from a speaker tugged away in the corner. The whole space smells like cinnamon buns and a hint of cider. It makes his mouth water. He never notices how good the baker is until this moment since all he did before was just ogle at the cute ass. 

"Hello, Kyungsoo-ssi!" Chanyeol greets Kyungsoo cheerily, the latter looks up to him behind the glass counter that is filled with delicious looking treats. 

"Good afternoon, Chanyeol. Wait here a second, I will wrap up the brownies for you. The last batch is cooling in the back." Kyungsoo answers swiftly, not even sparing Jongin a look. Jongin gapes at the interaction. His friends are all assholes, they just let his pathetic self ogle this man whom he assumes a cute baker instead of the hitman that whooped his ass a week ago. 

"Don't get all sad. I really didn't know he is the Do Kyungsoo. I just find it funny that you don't know how to talk around the guy." Chanyeol comforts him which is not much of a comfort in any sense. 

The baker is dressed in a white button-up with a burgundy apron covering his front, he shuffles around the glass display and hands Chanyeol the little cardboard box. A waft of slightly burnt chocolate makes his mouth water. 

"What's up, tiger?" Kyungsoo leers at him from the corner. Jongin gapes at the baker, not knowing how to react to outward flirtation. Chanyeol snickers from beside them and exits the bakery with horrible hoots of catcalls. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo's back hit the stainless steel door of his industrial fridge. Before he could regain his footing, Kim Jongin kissing him with a bruising hard force. His wrists pinned on either side of his head and their bodies pushed impossibly close. " You are so fucking hot," Jongin whispers into his ear and nibbles at his earlobe. He moans out loud. 

Jongin lets go of his wrists so that he can hike him up higher to grind his groin up at Kyungsoo. He lets out a shuddering breath, getting embarrassingly harder from feeling the long outline of Jongin's cock on his. "Take it off. Take it off." Kyungsoo rushes out, clawing at the black hoodie from Jongin's back. His fingertips aching to feel the skin underneath this gorgeous man. Jongin gives him a quick peck on the lips and swiftly removes the offending clothing off his body. 

The baker is on him, the second he sees the firm looking pecs on the florist. He kisses and nips at the soft skin under one pec and licks his tongue up to the florist's jawline. "You are killing me." Jongin moans when his hand cups at the bulge on Jongin's crotch. "That's my job but you gotta make me cum first, tiger." He teases him, giving his balls a light squeeze. Jongin grunts, half a mind scared that Kyungsoo might crash his family jewels. 

"Shhh shhh, big boys can handle a little handball right?" Kyungsoo kisses his temples. Jongin honestly wants to laugh at the horrible pun the other made but the case of blue balls or death isn't something he is looking forward to. Sick and tired of being played around, he flips Kyungsoo and crowds him to the corner. Grabbing a hand full of ass before he yanks down the beige slacks. Kyungsoo yells out strings of explicit when he smacks Kyungsoo's ass twice in quick succession. 

When Jongin runs his fingers in between the cheeks, he is the one who ends up yelling explicit at Kyungsoo. _For the love of God, he walks around in the broad daylight with a plug up their ass_. He fumbles to grip the end of it and twist the tapered end a few times, relishing in on the sweet whines of the other. He kisses the shell of Kyungsoo's ear and is pleasantly surprised by the little dots of moles. 

"Hurry up!" Kyungsoo yells at him impatiently. _He is so bossy that it's so hot_. 

"I don't have condoms," Jongin says almost a whisper, he can feel Kyungsoo shaking from how close their bodies are. "Are you clean? I am." Kyungsoo looks him over the shoulder. It is very tempting. His long eyelashes cascading on the now very redden cheek, his long column for a neck plastered in different shapes of marks and his rosy lips bitten so swollen. Jongin surges forward to kiss the life out of the other. 

Then he thrusts. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spring has come and it is the wedding season, which means Jongin is extremely busy. Aside from multiple walk-ins who wanted him to be their last-minute florist, he also has to deal with the extreme shortage of staff because his only part-timer Miss Sooyoung has quitted, to focus on her college entrance exam. Not to be mean or anything but the kid barely passed her algebra class so why her parents bothered her to go to university is beyond him. For what it is worth, Jongin thinks she should better pursue acting, one time when Jongin went to see her senior year school play and he ended up brawling his eyes outs like a baby. 

"Yes, this is Blooming Days! How can I help you?" He answers the phone with a chirp, it is a beautiful day after all. 

"Hello, yes. I would like to order a bouquet sent over to Mrs. Jensen. I believe I have sent the itinerary to your email yesterday." The other person on the line says in a monotone. 

"Yes, of course. I have put them up on the voucher. Purple Hydrangea with baby breath combo, right? How would you like to settle the amount?" Jongin asks, pulling out his little yellow notepad just in case, the client wants to put something extra. 

"I would like to do postage if that's alright. I want it to be a surprise, it would be awkward if the amount shows up in my credit." His client chuckles, overexplaining themselves a little too much. 

"I see. How soon would you like it delivered? We have a surcharge if it is on the same-day order." Jongin further explains, fiddling with the little stubborn ribbon he needs to wrap around a graduation bouquet. 

"I would like them delivered today if that's possible. I can't possibly wait to surprise her." _Okay, weirdo_. Jongin keeps the comment to himself. He is all too familiar with getting clients like that all the time. 

"If that's all, I would like to kindly remind you that I have another line for the _delivery_ business. If you would please make your orders there that would really keep my accounts in check. I _also_ don't want to surprise the tax office with the amount of money I am making with being a humble florist and all." Jongin couldn't help the snarky comment that came out. Even if he is used to the annoying clients who like to test his capabilities by calling him at his _day_ job, this needed to be put to a stop.

"No, no. I don't mind at all. Just all too surprised that you have this _side_ job while you do your delivery business so well." The client adds on nonchalantly, somehow the light tone irritates Jongin. _Asshole_. 

"That would be great. I prefer my DAY job very much but a man gotta do what a man gotta do." With that Jongin hangs up. He will need to put up the 'out for lunch' sign once he finished the bouquet.

He lightly pets Kyoong's fluffy stomach as the little corgi is in a deep sleep all sprawled out on the floor. "Hey buddy, look after the place, will you?" He sweetly says and locks up the store. 

He has his scooter ready for short assignments like this one. He is best in the business when it comes to speed and precision, from how urgent it sounded, the client must have wanted the target gone fast. His pink little Vespa is packed on the right side of the pavement, he quickly loads up the big bouquet of hydrangea and checks its plastic cover so that the flower will remain prim when it arrives at the destination. He puts the matching pink helmet on and zooms off to the street. He checks the road, deeming it all right and zooms off. Safety first folks as he buckles his helmet tied.

.

.

.

Jongin will never stop being amazed by how rich some people are. Sure, he too ain't poor or anything with his custom designer clothes but owning a 70-floor building in the business district, one gotta be smart and it's quite understandable why this woman has lots of enemies. He makes sure checked the intel about her before he sends her off to the other world. Jongdae had told him that she did some over-the-counter deal with some unlisted companies a few years back and it had backfired on her, causing the company to lose a fuck ton of money. Though Jongin highly doubts that the target on her forehead has more to do with something more than the money issue. 

The mirrored elevator door slides upon with a ding, he is on the 70th floor to be precise, what is with these corporate assholes and sky-high buildings, maybe it is the closest they could play God and all that superiority complex stuff. The entire floor lacks color, everything from the carpet to the ceiling is dawned in black and white. He wrinkles his nose in distaste, the Hydrangea in his arms is the only pop of color in the space. 

There is no one to welcome him or guide him to her office. It is simply void of people. But he still carefully walks across the floor, the thick greyish carpet muffling his steps. The door to her office is slightly opened ajar. Jongin looks up the ceiling to spot any surveillance camera on sight, there are three of them. The first one directly points at the elevator door, the remaining two right outside the office door. They aren't blinking their usual red little lights. Jongin mentally thanks Jongdae, the older is so savvy that it's ridiculous for someone without any social media presence. To each and their own, he supposes. 

He looks down at Hydrangea, their grand blooms looking like they are spilling out of their confine, the baby breaths beautifully dispells the grandness of hydrangea with its little soft white puffs. He loves being a florist so much, he had dipped them with Hemlock extracts, one-touch or one inhale she would drop like a fly. First, her lungs would shut down then it would be nothing left of her. 

He hears Chopin playing when he enters her spacious office, she has turned her back on him, her wispy blonde hair swaying from the rather blasted up air conditioning. Jongin feels himself shivering at the low temperature of the room. Either she is deaf or she does not pay enough attention. There is a half-eaten sushi platter on her glass desk. He frowns at the food. _No way._

He swiftly walks over to where she is sitting so oddly still, the way she does not respond to his loud footsteps could just mean one thing. Her blue eyes might have used to be bright or whatever have a greyish film over them. Her mouth slightly gapes open with a slight tinge of soy sauce at the corner. _Goddamn it._

A hum and then a toilet flushing. Of course, there is a private bathroom inside this multi-million dollar office. Kyungsoo walks out with a whistle, drying his hands clean with a pink handkerchief.

"You gotta stop drawing Maria on me. It's honestly rude at this point." Kyungsoo comments and still hasn't stopped walking towards him. 

Jongin shrugs, even pointing Maria straight on the other's forehead. "You tell me, Do. Why the hell are you here? Again." Jongin hisses. His arms moving in sync with Kyungsoo's slow sway of hips. _Stop! Not the time or the place, Jongin junior_. 

Kyungsoo perches himself on top of the glass desk, even swinging the chair with the dead CEO like a marry-go-around. Jongin pointedly ignores the squish of his soft muscle against the hard glass table. He can feel himself growing hotter as he breathes in. 

"I don't know. Why are _you_ here? I had a job to do," Kyungsoo points his finger at what used to be Mrs. Jensen, "Don't tell me we got the same job again?" He finishes with a roll of his eyes. Jongin exhales loudly. _Oh my fucking god_ , he wants to yell out. 

"Hmm, I love your perfume. Is it bergamot? What brand?" Kyungsoo nosing at his neck, making him suppress a moan, he still even hasn't lower down Maria yet. 

"Kyungsoo, please. What is even going on?" Jongin whispers out, the bouquet is long forgotten and it is somewhere on the floor. "Why are you always here?" Jongin asks sternly, trying to take a hold of the other with his tight grip of an arm. Kyungsoo lets out a burst of full-body laughter, he looks cute rather than maniacal. Or he is just _whipped_. 

"I don't know. You tell me." Kyungsoo is still laughing, which makes him laugh. Kyungsoo buries his face into his chest, making him automatically put his hands on the small of the other's back. Jongin's nether region is sending all sorts of signals to his idle brain. Jongin hates himself sometimes. The Chopin piece playing in the background oddly suits their slow sway of bodies like a slow dance. 

"Your gun is digging at me," Kyungsoo says with a whine, he does that a lot when he couldn't get Jongin to go another round with him or when he refuses to let him fuck him on his work table. They just somehow spiral into this weird enemies-with-benefits sorta situation since they offed Jaesuk and his mistress 6 months ago. Jongin snorts at Kyungsoo's remark. "Well yeah, you are making it really _hard_ not to." He replies, kinda pleased with his pun. 

"No. I mean you still have Maria point into my back." Kyungsoo says with a snicker which makes Jongin flusters and retracts his mini-pistol from the other's back but not without an apology. 

"I am thinking," Kyungsoo draws circles on his chest and still hasn't removed himself from burrowing into Jongin's chest, "maybe you and I can visit the room in the back." He says suggestively, his already low voice dropping into an octave that equally makes Jongin dropped his pants. But he shakes his head. 

"I can't," He regretfully answers but he rushes with, "I mean not here at least. I left Kyoong alone in the shop." Jongin excuses. _That damn dog._ Kyungsoo begrudgingly thinks. 

"Okay, but you have to buy me sushi." Kyungsoo concedes, making him grabbed the other ass with a shout of 'thank you's. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin is sulking and he is rightfully so. Kyungsoo has disappeared from the face of the Earth the next day after their little rendezvous in his shop. The baker has closed down his bakery and went MIA on not only him but also to all his other contacts. That means it made Jongin busier, all the clients took to him as third-party contract since Seoul's best hitman (Yes, Jongin had long admitted, he is the second-best) had disappeared. 

"Come on, loverboy. We have work to do." Jongdae nudges him from the side, his laptop perched open on the little dining table. From heartache or whatever he has closed his flower shop for a month now, he does not want to see happy couples ordering flowers. Jongin slightly glances at the profile opened on Jongdae's laptop screen, the face is oddly familiar to me. 

"Okay, what do we have here?" He asks with half-interest, looks over at Kyoong who is peacefully sleeping on his cute wool bed that Kyungsoo had gifted the corgi. 

"Kim Junmyeon, a trust-fund baby. Currently running one of his family hotel chains over the South bank and recently graduated from Yale Law School." Jongdae gives out basic information. They always do a thorough background no matter how much intel their client provides, those are double-edged swords and Jongin likes his weapons that won't blast back on him. Speaking of weapons, he needs to pick up Maria from Chanyeol, she has been under maintenance for quite a while now. 

"So what did our Prince Charming do? Break some mobster's heart? Destroyed someone's life over wine or just a plain old asshole that his own family wants him dead?" Jongin suggests all the scenarios that could lead the poor dude on his hit list. He looks like a proper and righteous looking guy, sad that looks can be so deceiving. 

"Neither. I mean nothing of that sort," Jongdae answers with a frown, "The guy's record is squeaky clean. He does charities, only dated like two girls and a boy, his co-workers love him, his parents are gone and his grandfather raised him alone." Jongdae taps the keys swiftly, "already served the Military, donated his body for Seoul National University's hospital and the dude doesn't even take a salary for his law firm!" he finishes with an exclaim. 

This makes Jongin so confused, usually and only usually his targets range from war criminals to borderline asshole, not Saints like this Kim Junmyeon guy. "What? Why? Dae, this is shady. Who is the client?" Jongin questions. 

Jongdae gives him a withering look and he turns his laptop for Jongin to see. "It's the headquarters. It is them that want him gone." Jongdae adds solemnly. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin feels deja vu over the familiar position he is in. He is laying on his stomach with his M24 directing at his target. For the first time in his life, he feels queasy, honestly feeling the guilt in the pit of his stomach. He has been inhaling and exhaling the cold night air for God knows how long. The M24's viewfinder a little fogged over the number of times he had wiped over it. His target Kim Junmyeon is sitting outside the balcony of his humble 2-story house, reading a book. Jongin has trailed the guy for the past 2 weeks just in case he might be a crime syndicate running a secret gang or something. But all it resulted in was that the guy volunteers at the local animal shelter and has a massive crush on the tall veterinarian there. 

He honestly feels so awful. Kyungsoo has also been missing for three months. His career choice has also begun to be one of the things he had to think over and over. Jongdae is getting married next month and he still hasn't bought a wedding gift yet. What do you buy someone who has everything?

He loosely hooks his index finger over the trigger, he still hasn't pull down the safety yet, fearing his nerves might end this guy's life. His palms sweaty, knees weak and Kyungsoo's spaghetti. He misses the older's kimchi spaghetti so much. He had also found out that Kyungsoo is a year older than him and their birthdays are only 2 days apart. He smiles at the thought. Kim Junmyeon has put down his book and is now retreating into his room. It is now or never, he draws in his shoulder and waits. 

Then it all stopped. A silhouette that is all too familiar with him appeared behind one of Kim Junmyeon's many curtains. He will never forget the outline of that body. Jongin's heart raises. From behind the curtain, he can see Kim Junmyeon holding his hands up and shaking his head while Kyungsoo points a gun to the target. 

Jongin rises to his feet and he runs.

His legs instinctively taking him to where Kyungsoo is. First, he is in love with Kyungsoo and second, he can feel in his bones that Kim Junmyeon should not die, he just knows. 

Jongdae has yelled into his earpiece, telling him to back off or head back, the older has always been protective of him, the franticness in his voice enough to make Jongin's heart warm. 

Jongin barrels his body into Kim Junmyeon's front door and races up the stairs, he can hear the pleads of what seems to be Kim Junmyeon's voice, of why Kyungsoo is doing this to him. Jongin swings open the door. 

Kyungsoo's head snaps towards his direction and almost instantly the older is wearing a serene smile upon realizing it's Jongin, "Hey, Tiger." He greets. 

"Hey, babe." Jongin greets back, he can feel himself smiling back at the older. They hear a sound almost resembling that of a kicked puppy, they must have awfully confused the poor guy. 

"I think I had told you about pulling Maria on me is rude," Kyungsoo says, still pointing his silencer at Kim Junmyeon. "Yeah...sorry about that but I think you need to let Junmyeon go," Jongin replies, uneasily eyeing at both now-agitated Kyungsoo and much-relieved Junmyeon. 

"Why?" Kyungsoo asks curtly, his grip on the silencer hardens as he impatiently side-eyes Jongin then focusing back on Kim Junmyeon who is on the verge of tears. 

"I think it is a mistake. I mean it would be a mistake to kill him." Jongin further explains, his brain coming up not so convincing reasons, he winces at himself for being useless with words at a time like this. Jongin himself still hasn't removed Maria towards Kyungsoo's direction. 

"Coz you fucked him too!?" Kyungsoo bites out, momentarily freezing Jongin on the spot and making him miss the tremble from the older's voice. "Huh?" Jongin answers unintelligently. 

Kim Junmyeon at this point is bawling his eyes out, frantically looking back and forth between Jongin and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo moves his silencer towards Jongin instead. 

"I said did you fuck him too? You dick!" Kyungsoo is also bawling his eyes out. Jongin is honestly so confused right now but he is also too scared to put Maria down. 

"Babe, No. NO! What are you saying?" Jongin rushes out, almost hysterical that Kyungsoo thinks he had slept with Kim Junmyeon. Jongin steals a glance at Kim Junmyeon who looks like he is offended that Jongin vehemently rejecting the idea of them sleeping together. Jongin can't help but give his former target an apologetic smile. 

"SEE! You are even making eyes at him right in front of me!" Kyungsoo all but whines and stomping his right foot like a petulant toddler if a petulant toddler isn't holding a silencer that is. Jongin would have cooed if he doesn't treasure his life. 

"No, Soo! You got it all wrong. I meant this guy is like a Saint," Jongin frantically explains. "Oh...Thank you," Junmyeon thanks him between his hiccups, Jongin just glances back at him incredulously. Kyungsoo looks like he's about to throw a fit and this might end in all of them dead. 

"We...Jongdae and I think this is some sort of a trap. So we decided to investigate." Jongin tries to convince Kyungsoo and ends up hearing a low _'Dude, what the fuck?'_ from his earpiece. Shit! He has forgotten that he is still connected to Jongdae's server. Kyungsoo wavers a bit, he too glances between Jongin and Junmyeon who has now calmed down and looking intently at Kyungsoo and him.

"Okay." Kyungsoo finally says and lowers his silencer down. Then he drags his little feet to hug onto Jongin. Jongin can feel Kim Junmyeon gawking at them in awe. Jongin puts Maria back into his hostler under his arm, she has seen enough drama to last an eternity if she could talk. 

Jongin silently hugs onto Kyungsoo. The older has gained a bit of weight since his disappearance, though it is only filled out in only important parts of his body like his ass. He bathes in on the older's scent, not hearing what Kyungsoo has mumbled while he pushes his face into Jongin's chest. So he asks, "Babe, what did you say?"

"He said he's pregnant," Kim Junmyeon helpfully supplies so Jongin thanks the man.

Then it dawns on him. He grips Kyungsoo by his arms and stares at his beautiful face, "You are what now!?" Jongin is hysterical, this must be a fucking dream. 

"You knocked me up."

"..."

"Is that why you disappeared for three fucking months!?"

Kyungsoo nods but not without a wince from Jongin's yelling. 

"Dude, be gentle. He's pregnant." Kim Junmyeon nags Jongin from the side with his arms across his chest and all that protective stance.

"Yeah. Don't be mean!" Kyungsoo agrees while still burrowing his face into Jongin's chest. Jongin rubs his hand soothingly at the older's back and glares at Junmyeon for being nosy. 

"Okay. We need a backup plan. First, let me take you home." Jongin says in resignation. Kyungsoo just nods and lets Jongin hold his hand as they exit the room. 

"How far along are you?"

"Three months today."

"Are you planning on ever telling me?"

"..."

Jongin sighs, he kinda knows how the older is when it comes to feelings but he doesn't think he would be _this_ stubborn about it. 

"I am quitting. I don't wanna do this anymore." Kyungsoo finally speaks when they are at the bottom of the stairs. Jongin can feel the lingering eyes of Kim Junmyeon at the back of his head.

"Me too." Jongin answers with clarity, he likes his day job better anyway. "It's gonna be hard though. Our companies will be a bitch about it." Kyungsoo begrudgingly states.

Jongin doesn't know why they still haven't leave Kim Junmyeon's house yet, they have overstayed their welcome. He winces at the thought, he is sure that SM would do anything to sabotage his life if he ever dares to open his mouth about quitting. 

"I do pro-bono!" Kim Junmyeon yells from the top of his stairs. Both Kyungsoo and Jongin look up at him in awe.

"I can help you in court. I am good at my job." Kim Junmyeon announces with a little pride in his voice. It makes Jongin send him a fond smile. 

"We would very much like that." Kyungsoo also smiles up at Kim Junmyeon as well.

 _'Wow, he really is a saint'_ Right...Jongin forgets that he still hasn't disconnected from Jongdae's server yet. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One year Later

"Hello! This is Blooming Days Cake and Floral Services, how can I help you?" Jongdae answers with a chirp, today it is his babysitting duty while Chanyeol walks Kyoong. 

He has little Minseokkie cradled on his chest as he notes down the invoices from the desktop, business has been slow today. And thank God for baby carriers or he would break his arms from carrying Miseok all day. What does Kyungsoo feed his giant baby marshmallow anyway? 

He finds it strange that the baby looks nothing like either of his dads, with his feline eyes and little shapely mouth. Though Jongdae has been wise enough to not comment about it, unlike Chanyeol who got punished by not getting free brownies for a month. 

"Oh, Jongdae-ssi! This is Sooyoung. Are they back yet?" Sooyoung says excitedly from the other line, which makes him glance at the clock on the wall. It is almost seven in the evening. 

"Not yet, sweetie. How's the Play? What does it feel like to play the angsty offspring of a well-known father?" Jongdae teases the girl, he always has a soft spot for her anyway.

Sooyoung lets out a delightful chuckle, "I don't know if you are referring to Kylo Ren or Hamlet but I, Park Sooyoung played Oedipus quite well if I do say so myself," she answers with a little giggle at the end. Jongdae had been a theatre kid as well and from the looks of it, Sooyoung's decision to go to Theatre has been a good one indeed.

"Oh! Almost forgot. The peeps left one of their phones at my backstage so I am swinging by to the shop." She announces. 

Jongdae bits her goodbye and right on time, Chanyeol walks into the store with Kyoong in his arms. 

"Chanyeol...you are supposed to walk him, not coddle him like that," He all but whines. Chanyeol's droopy ears droop further from his complaint, making him almost feel bad. 

"But his little toe beans were hurting from the blasted sun!" Chanyeol excuses all while putting down the adorable corgi. Minseok sturs from the noises, he blinks his eyes open and gives Jongdae a drooly smile. The baby also makes grabby hands at him, making him coo at him. 

The bell chimes from the front and the Kims walk in. Both of them look cozy and bundled up in all the yarn that Kyungsoo has knitted over the summer. Their hands linked in a tight grip. 

Jongdae looks at them thoughtfully. If someone were to tell him Seoul's most notorious hitmen will fall in love and have a baby a year ago, he would have laughed in their face and over their ancestors' grave (I know old habits die hard). But now he just smiles at the disgustingly loving couple.

"Welcome to Blooming Days!" He all but yells. 

"AND SCENE!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Um soooo this supposed to have like another part but..... this is all I can offer for now! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did. I hope prompt anon likes this baby as much as I did. Please Please Please talk to me via comments, I love hearing from readers!!!!!!!! To all Kaisooists, thank Jongin for the video of Kyungsoo that why it motivated me to finish this fic. Cheers until next times, babes ;) Oh I havn't beta-ed it so hehehe
> 
> P.S - you can come yell at me on twitter, my @ is nimonsooda, come on I dont bite I am very nice!


End file.
